This invention relates to an electromagnetic wave generating composite.
A living thing typically contains a large amount of water as high as about 60 to 90%.
It is commonly known that water has capability of dissolving a variety of materials therein, which are introduced into the living thing together with water, to thereby exhibit various functions. Water is one of important materials constituting a living thing and functions thereof are highly varied depending on the form of water present in the living thing. Water has a chemical formula represented by H.sub.2 O. However, this is applied to the case that water takes the form of water vapor. It is said that water is constituted of some aggregates when it is present in the form of liquid, as taught in "Water-A Comprehensive Treatise" edited by F. Franks, Vol. 1-7, Plenum, N.Y. (1972-1982) and "Wayer Science Review" edited by F. Franks, Vol. 1-4, Cambridge Univ. Press, Cambridge (1985-1989).
The number of aggregates constituting liquid water substantially affects dissolution and hydration properties of the water. To this end, various ways are attempted for activation of water. The ways include, for example, electromagnetic wave energy, electromagnetic energy, mechanical energy, radiation energy, sound energy, infrared energy, a treatment using ceramics, a treatment using natural stones, addition of minerals and the like. Thus, activation of water is conventionally carried out using energy, adsorption, addition, elution or the like.
The inventor made careful study on activation of water and as a result, the following fact was found. An electromagnetic wave is varied by cooperation of an electric field and a magnetic field, so that an electromagnetic wave which is unvaried, is flat and does not undulate does not exist. This is proved by the fact that an electrostatic field and magnetostatic field solely exist. For example, a thundercloud has an electrostatic field but is free of a magnetic field. Terrestrial magnetism has only a magnetostatic field without an electric field.
Also, impingement of light on a semiconductor generates electromotive force, leading to occurrence of an electrostatic field. A composite which is a combination of a semiconductor and a magnet generating a magnetostatic field permits concurrent generation of both an electrostatic field and a magnetostatic field. It was found that location of water in the electrostatic field and magnetostatic field permits the water to be modified in properties. The modification may be measured using magnetic resonance spectroscopy. See Shigeru Nakane "Discovery of Water" published by Kohrin Shuppan.
Also, such modification of water was revealed by nuclear magnetic absorption spectroscopy, X-ray diffraction, neutron diffraction and the like.
Water is a diamagnetic material having magnetic susceptibility of 0.720.times.10.sup.-6 cm.sup.3 /g, so that a polarity somewhat exists in clusters of water aggregates which are said to be absolutely non-magnetized. The polarity is arranged in correspondence to a polarity opposite thereto by an electromagnetic wave generated by the composite or a potential in an electrostatic field. Also, it is modified by a magnetic effect of a magnetostatic field.